


Rose throws a party

by rachyxxx



Series: Traditions [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloweenstuck, Meteorstuck, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachyxxx/pseuds/rachyxxx
Summary: Halloween parties are fun, so why not throw one to spice up the meteor trip?





	

"Come on Lalonde, we don't have 3 years for you to get ready." 

You scrunch your nose at your girlfriend, waiting for that trademark sticking out of her tongue and sharp grin. You're not disappointed. "I would have been ready ages ago" you stretch out the last words like string, waiting for her to take the bait "if you hadn't insisted upon the face paint."

"Well you can't go grimdark unless your face is grey. Everyone knows that." You roll your eyes and continue applying black lipstick, determined to take twice as long now she's complained about being late yet again.

"Terezi, my darling," you can practically see the suspicion in her crimson eyes at that "if it's so important to you, I'd better get it perfect then!" You smirk and apply your lipstick as slowly as humanly possible, and she shakes her head, clearly getting worked up again.

"Roseeee" she drags the word out like it pains her and you chuckle as she drops to the floor, hand on the place a human heart would be, although you're not sure what's behind that dragon costume. "You're killing me here. Literally." She pretends to choke on air, gasping for breath, and your responding laughter makes her ruin the façade, breaking character to grin, all fangs.

A laugh even bubbles out of her as she stands and puts her arms around you, clearly trying to distract you from your goal - which is, what exactly? You're not sure you remember as she plants rough kisses all along your neck, stopping at the pulse point. "Hurry up." She growls and all you can do is nod, all coherent thoughts gone now.

Five minutes later, you're done, and righteously angry. "Hey no fair! You distracted me from making us late!" She grins and picks you up by the waist, throwing you over her shoulder. "Hey! This is uncalled for! I'm not trying to make us late anymore!" But she's having none of it as she runs down the corridor, getting you to the kitchen 20 minutes late. You suppose you shouldn't be too late for your own party.

The walls are covered with what might actually be real blood and bones - leaving Terezi in charge of decorations might have been both the best and worst decision of your life - and everyone seems to actually be having a good time? A small smile finds your lips; you might actually have thrown a decent Halloween party!

In walks The Mayor, wearing tiny devil horns - _your heart might actually explode oh my god, he's so cute_ \- accompanied by Dave, wearing... His own costume.

Terezi sniffs at your brother and looks in awe of his 'costume'. "Wow Dave, real inventive. Super original. Wearing your boyfriend's clothes. Super scary." Dave goes pale at the 'b' word and you role your eyes at him. Denial is always a fun place to be. You were in denial for years yourself, and now look at you. In a quadrant-confused mess of a relationship which loved to switch between kismesissitude and something red. But at least you weren't in denial that your partner was a girl.

"Oh wow, really?!" You turn at Terezi's words and sure enough, there lies Karkat, wearing - wait for it - Dave's clothes.

"Before you start saying something sarcastic Terezi" Karkat's always too loud and hostile voice basically echoes around the small kitchen "Human clothing is actually very scary. Especially when it hasn't been washed, possibly ever." He throws Dave a look, which Dave just shrugs off.

"Bro" you roll your eyes at that - 'bro' attempted to mask a multitude of sins and, frankly, failed - "if you want it washed, do it yourself. I'm not doing it."

"Honestly you're just an old married couple aren't you." You smirk at Dave, then at Terezi, who appears somewhat baffled, but still seems to get the implications.

"Your human marriage has nothing to do with our relationship" Dave looks in physical pain at the word, so Karkat tries to save it "I mean, bond" Dave is shaking his head so fast it might actually fly off "oh you know what!" He's seething now, cheeks flushed, breathing heavy, hands balled up into fists, the whole shebang "I'm sick of this!" And with that, he storms off, footsteps echoing like thunder.

"Rose!" Dave throws a mixture of anguish and fury your way before running after his boyfriend.

"Idiots." You and Terezi say in unison, then begin to laugh hysterically. Oh man, Dave is so stupid to let his own personal deal mess with such a cute relationship.

The Halloween party goes off without a hitch after that - which is a miracle, given that Karkat walks back in 10 minutes later, followed by the palest looking Dave you've ever seen. You steer clear of that ticking time bomb, instead 'mingling' you suppose it must be called, chatting with Kanaya and Terezi and mostly the Mayor if you're honest with yourself. What a guy.

Everything starts to wind down and you land very ungraciously in your girlfriend's lap, yawning and laying your head on her shoulder. "So Ter, did you enjoy your first ever Halloween?"

She smiles at your barely open eyes and says, as you yawn yet again, "Come on Rose, let's get you to bed." Your eyebrows do their trademark wiggle and she bats your arm playfully. "Not like that! And yes, I did enjoy Halloween. I got to sit around in my dragon costume and watch Karkat have a meltdown. It was very fun, thank you." She kisses you on the top of your head and you have to say, you love moments like this, when everything was sweet and basically red. Terezi was, under the loud mean nerd persona, a sweetheart. Not that you'd ever tell her that.

Your eyes close for just a second, 3 seconds tops, and you're suddenly in your room. You sit up, much too fast, and shout "Magic!" At what is most likely much too loud a volume for your sleeping companion, who growls at you but never actually wakes up.

Okay so maybe more then a second. The clock beside your bed tells you it's been around about 2 hours since you 'rested your eyes', and you frown, sad that you missed the end of the party.

"Ter" You shake her gently, hoping to wake her, mostly to stop the snoring, but she just stubbornly continues. "Pyrope!" You shake with a little more vigour, and she growls again but refuses to wake up. Have it your way, sleeping dragon. Time to kick the door in. "Terezi!" And with that, you push her, butt-first, off of the bed, and she lands on the floor, with a _whoosh_ and a loud snarl.

"What the hell Lalonde! Couldn't you see I was getting my sleep on?!" She's livid.

"I missed the end of my big party! I just wanted to know what happened! Oh and you were snoring."

She shakes her head and gets back into bed, gently persuading your torso to lie back down (by shoving you back) and lies next to you. "You didn't miss anything. It was a success. Dave tried to come over and 'tell us off' for upsetting his boyfriend but I just licked his glasses and he went away. Then I got you to bed. The end!" She finishes with what might be jazz hands but is mostly likely some sort of vulgar gesture. "Now, sleepy." She smirks and licks your forehead, which draws a long 'ewwwwww' from you. "Go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake, and the sheets are already covered in grey paint so who cares when you take it off." 

She pauses for a moment. "It suits you, grey skin. Very Troll-like. You almost look as cool as me." You roll your eyes and shove her, almost hard enough to push her out of bed but she just grabs onto you and goes "No more floor for me, Lalonde. Now sleep."

"Fineeee." You grumble, intending to stubbornly stay up but you're flat out in seconds, your girlfriend's arm around your waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Rose and Terezi and such good love/hate girlfriends and this was so so fun to write!


End file.
